In conventional, the following structure has been known as this kind of wire rod cutting apparatus.
There has been known a wire rod cutting apparatus of a spring manufacturing machine for manufacturing a spring by discharging a wire rod to a wire rod processing space provided in front of a front wall of a machine casing from a final wire rod guide provided in the front wall, and applying a predetermined process to the wire rod which is discharged to the wire rod processing space or is going to be discharged to the wire rod processing space, by a tool which protrudes or is protruding to the wire rod processing space, wherein the wire rod cutting apparatus has a slide which is slidably provided in the front wall in such a manner as to slide in the direction orthogonal to a center line of a wire rod passage of the final wire rod guide, a cutter mounting oscillating arm which is provided in the slide so as to freely oscillate by a pivot shaft having an axis directed to the longitudinal direction, and an actuating apparatus which slides the slide and oscillates the cutter mounting oscillating arm.
Said wire rod cutting apparatus slides the slide and oscillates the cutter mounting oscillating arm by the actuating apparatus, and thus can set a locus of a leading end of a cutter provided in the cutter mounting oscillating arm to a predetermined shape which is different between an outward route and a homeward route and is endless in a front view (as seen from a state of normally facing to the front wall).
Patent Document 1
Japanese Patent Publication No. 8-15635
Patent Document 2
Japanese Patent Publication No. 7-115101